The Maquis, Part I (episode)
When a Cardassian freighter explodes at Deep Space 9, the Cardassians blame Federation colonists in the new Demilitarized Zone. Summary Teaser While a Cardassian freighter, the Bok'Nor, is docked at Deep Space 9, a Human posing as a Starfleet maintenance worker tampers with a nearby wall panel. Shortly thereafter, the freighter explodes while leaving the station. Jadzia Dax informs Major Kira that there is nothing left of the freighter. Act One A subsequent investigation reveals no signs of explosive devices or other obvious methods of sabotage, but traces of mercassium, a compound unique to the United Federation of Planets, are found in the debris of the Bok'Nor. Although the explosion may have been an implosive protomatter device, O'Brien informs Sisko that he cannot be sure. Starfleet has sent Calvin Hudson, the ranking officer and attaché in the Demilitarized Zone along the Cardassian border, and an old friend of both Sisko and Dax, to the station to investigate the possibility of retaliatory attacks. After a few introductions, they talk in Sisko's office. He briefly catches up with Sisko, but the gravity of the situation comes back. He admits his belief that his presence on the border is a joke; his assignment has been to help colonists, whose land the Federation gave to Cardassia, adjust to the new circumstances. He believes the Federation is abandoning them due to a bad treaty, clearly in disagreement. Contrary to Starfleet's belief, Hudson is sure the Cardassians will not retaliate, but he guarantees a response will come, since the Cardassians never show anyone what they are really planning. Meanwhile, a covert meeting takes place between the saboteur and a Vulcan on the Promenade. Pretending to read a directory sign, the Vulcan whispers that he has quarters while a ship arrives for him to escape. The Vulcan then visits Quark to offer him a business proposition. He assumes it's due to an earlier bad deal he made with the Vulcans, but, when she assures him that's not the case, he's immediately excited. Introducing herself as Sakonna, she insists it should be a private meeting, so they plan to meet later for dinner. However, Sakonna and the saboteur were observed from above by a Peliar Zel native couple. Later, they abduct him in the habitat ring as he goes to his quarters. Act Two When Sisko returns to his quarters that evening, he finds Gul Dukat waiting for him. Sisko immediately asks where Jake is, saying bluntly he believes Dukat is capable of anything. Dukat says he's personally hurt by that, so Sisko calls through his combadge for Major Kira to find him, but does not alert her to Dukat's presence for the moment. Dukat explains that Cardassian Central Command is unaware of his presence on DS9, as he came aboard unregistered on a cargo ship. He has come unofficially to help Sisko find the truth about the destruction of the freighter, for he believes he knows what happened – renegade Starfleet officers. In order to find the truth, the two of them must take a runabout to the Volan colonies in the demilitarized zone, which Dukat describes as "not so demilitarized I'm afraid." Sisko agrees to go, taking Dukat's intentions at his word. On the way, Dukat continues conversation, politely challenging the fact he is not able to help pilot the runabout and not able to even see his controls (they're not illuminated), preventing as much knowledge of its operation from Dukat's memory. They also talk about aspects of Cardassian education, obviously more intense than Federation, at the expense of having free time. Sisko barely responds to him, but then he receives a distress call from a Federation merchant vessel, attacked by two Cardassian attack vessels. Dukat says they are not authorized to violate the treaty, and must have come from Cardassian colonies. He tries two direct hails, but they do not disengage. Before the runabout can intervene, another Federation vessel arrives and quickly destroys the Cardassians. Sisko doesn't recognize the ship, as it appears to have been modified to carry photon torpedoes. They discover there has been fighting going on without the two governments knowing about it. Act Three Back on the station, Quark has arranged a "business" dinner with Sakonna. She is eager to begin negotiations but he quotes one of the Rules of Acquisition: "Never begin a business negotiation on an empty stomach." When he describes the Rules of Acquisition, she finds them logical and "quite reassuring." Once Quark is ready to discuss business, he is surprised to hear she is looking to acquire weapons: she wishes to acquire a continuous supply of "guns, phaser banks, photon torpedoes, troop transports, and a number of cobalt-thorium devices," among others. "You're not like other Vulcans, are you?", Quark says. In the demilitarized zone on Volan III, Gul Evek, the Cardassian attaché to the demilitarized zone, is in a heated debate with Cal Hudson and the colony's council when Dukat and Sisko enter the room. Evek appears to not have been aware of Dukat's involvement. When they describe the incident they observed, both sides seem to feel that their colonists were justified. Evek then produces a confession from the Bok'Nor saboteur, William Patrick Samuels, but claims that Samuels committed suicide shortly after giving it. One of the colonists present named Amaros attacks Evek and must be restrained. Act Four Later that night, Hudson warns Sisko that the Cardassians have no intention of allowing the Federation colonists to stay and tells him the Bok'Nor was likely transporting weapons to Cardassian colonists. He concedes that Samuels might have destroyed the freighter but claims the colonists have the right to defend themselves. Furthermore, the authorities themselves are involved in the conflict, arming their civilians. Sisko says if it's true, the Federation can use diplomatic channels, but Hudson scoffs at that, saying they'll find discreet ways of supplying them. Sisko then mentions the Cardassian's supply of weapons to Bajoran extremists, suggesting the Bok'Nor could have carried the weapons to a third party before it was destroyed at Deep Space 9. Hudson has to leave to tell Samuels' wife about his death, and briefly reminisces about their time at New Berlin, specifically the fun they and their wives had at the Mazurka Festival. Sisko then asks if something bigger is going on, but Hudson says he's not aware. On the way back to Deep Space 9, Dukat again makes conversation, noting Sisko is quiet, now, angry at the reckless actions taken that will eventually hurt the treaty. Sisko then guesses that Dukat knew of Samuels' confession. Dukat admits it, but says he knew nothing of the "suicide" – in fact, he told Evek he would be a fool if he let him die as a good interrogator. Furthermore, Dukat swears on the lives of his seven children that the Bok'Nor was not transporting weapons, despite the fact that it could have rendezvoused with a third party in order to do so. Back on the station, Sisko gives Dukat quarters and security before he is transported back home. In Ops, O'Brien has confirmed what Sisko believed: the bomb that destroyed the Bok'Nor was of Federation origin. As Sisko prepares to contact Starfleet, Kira starts a heated argument in his office, as she believes that the Federation should be protecting their own colonists ahead of their treaty with the Cardassians, which she believes will be violated by the Cardassians at every opportunity. Sisko then opens the door to his office, asking Kira to leave. Meanwhile, Sakonna requests that Quark move the weapon shipment schedule forward to that night and he complies greedily. Later on, her and a man posing as a Starfleet security guard subdue the guard posted to Dukat's quarters with a Vulcan nerve pinch. They lead him to an airlock under false pretenses and are joined by Amaros and another of the colonists. They kidnap Dukat by rendering him unconscious with a phaser. Act Five Sisko and the rest of the crew determine the course the kidnappers most likely took. A Galador freighter left, but Dax confirms the registry was forged, as the Galadorans don't have a ship in the sector. It was heading toward Farius Prime, but now they know it is a false route. Just as he, Kira and Bashir leave Ops to go back to the demilitarized zone, Kira reports an anonymous transmission from there attributing the bombing of the Bok'Nor and the recent kidnappings to a group calling itself the Maquis. On the runabout, O'Brien reports that fortunately a Klingon freighter reported the freighter's location. They follow the Maquis into an area called the Badlands with which Bashir is unfamiliar. Kira explains that it is an area of the Cardassian border with frequent plasma storms, which pilots generally try to avoid. "Sounds like the perfect place for a hideout," he observes. They beam to the surface of an Class M asteroid, where the armed Maquis members emerge from nearby foliage – followed by Hudson, now out of . TO BE CONTINUED… Memorable quotes "He happens to be brilliant, his brain is twice the size of yours and mine." "I know, I've seen it." "It's not his fault Gallamites have transparent skulls." : - Jadzia Dax and Kira "Do you deny that the Federation is engaging in organized terrorist activities against the Cardassian people? Deliberately attempting to undermine this treaty?" "The Federation does not conduct secret wars." "Then perhaps you can explain where the Federation ship came from, the one outfitted with photon torpedoes." "Explain why your ships were armed with ''Galor-class phaser banks." "''They have a right to defend themselves against organized terrorist activities." : - Evek, Benjamin Sisko, and Cal Hudson, about the situation in the Demilitarized Zone "If Starfleet is unwilling to defend their people in…" "They chose to live with the Cardassians!" "Well, I didn't! But I lived with them for 26 years before the liberation came! Every Bajoran lived with them in constant fear! I know what those colonists are going through. Most of all, I know that the Cardassians can't be trusted to keep their side of the bargain in this treaty." : - Kira Nerys and Benjamin Sisko, about the Federation colonists on the Cardassian border "Education is power. Joy is vulnerability." : - Dukat "Commander, we just received a general subspace transmission from somewhere in the Demilitarized Zone. A group there is taking credit for the kidnapping of Dukat. They're calling themselves the Maquis." : - Kira Nerys "I'm glad to see you had no trouble finding us, Ben. It seems that one disaster after another keeps bringing us back together again." : - Calvin Hudson, to Benjamin Sisko, emerging out of uniform with the rest of the Maquis "I've got every admiral within subspace range on my back. Can I at least tell them it looks like an accident?" : - Benjamin Sisko, to Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien Background information Story and script * This episode marks the first appearance of the Maquis, whose origins are rooted in the events of . They later appeared in and several more episodes of (such as the Michael Eddington arc of , and ), as well as being featured prominently in . Michael Piller commented "DS9 is the true inheritor of the Maquis since there is no long term benefit to ''Voyager". (The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion, p 42)'' *An early idea for the episode had Jake get involved with an old friend of Sisko's who was now a mercenary. Ira Steven Behr commented "The way it got started originally was that Jim Crocker and the writing staff – including Michael – decided to do '' . Don't ask me why''". (The Deep Space Log Book: A Second Season Companion, p 42) * Captain Boday is referenced for the first time in this episode. He would be mentioned again in (where his name would cause an argument between Jadzia Dax and Worf), and (where it would cause an argument between Ezri Dax and Worf). * This episode is the first to refer to the Badlands, and Sisko states that a few ships have been lost there, foreshadowing the being transported to the Delta Quadrant by the in less than a year later. * The conversation that Sisko has with the admiral was actually included in the script, even though it was not heard. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) Production * At the suggestion of director David Livingston, costume designer Robert Blackman originally designed a much more revealing outfit for Sakonna than seen in the episode. However when Rick Berman saw it, he told Blackman to tone it back somewhat. Blackman still likes the outfit that Sakonna wears however, as it shows off actress Bertila Damas' figure and is a much sexier look than ever seen on a Vulcan. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Reception :In a section about the Maquis in Star Trek and History, Nancy Reagin comments: "More intriguing were the efforts of a Vulcan woman named Sakonna, who attempted to buy black-market weapons from Quark on behalf of the Maquis. Since viewers often equated Vulcans with pacifism, Sakonna's actions further complicated Star Trek's portrayal of terrorism". (Star Trek and History, p 151) Trivia * Sisko states that the Cardassians were caught shipping weapons through the Yridians, but in the episode earlier in the season, , it is found to be the Kressari who were acting as intermediaries. It is unclear whether this was a continuity error, or whether Sisko was simply referring to two separate incidents. * Referenced Rule of Acquisition: #214 ("Never begin a negotiation on an empty stomach") * This is the second of three DS9 appearances for actor Richard Poe as Gul Evek. He previously appeared in and would later be seen in and the episodes and before making his final appearance as Evek in , the pilot episode of . * The Maquis settlement is a re-use of the matte painting used for Tau Cygna V in . * Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode, but Benjamin Sisko asks Kira Nerys where he is. * In the first scene of act 1, when Kira and O'Brien are searching the wreckage of the Bok'Nor, Kira is not wearing her Bajoran earring. * When Dukat and Benjamin Sisko enter the Promenade, having just returned to Deep Space 9 after visiting the Demilitarized Zone, it is obvious that the chest piece of Dukat's costume has detached itself from the underlying material. The rubber armor even catches a few times on the actor's lower arm as it swings while he walks. * In reference to the Badlands, Sisko says, in this episode, that a few ships had been lost there in the past year, which is part of the premise for . Contrary to this, in , when asked about missing Federation starships, Kathryn Janeway responds, "not to my knowledge". Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 20, * As part of the DS9 Season 2 DVD collection Links and references Starring *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko Also starring *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest stars *Tony Plana as Amaros *Bertila Damas as Sakonna *Richard Poe as Gul Evek *Michael A. Krawic as William Samuels *Amanda Carlin as Kobb *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat Special appearance by *Bernie Casey as Lieutenant Commander Calvin Hudson Co-stars *Michael Rose as Niles *Steven John Evans as Guard Uncredited co-stars * Scott Barry as Bajoran officer * as Maquis member * Jasmine Gagnier as operations officer * Kevin Grevioux as operations officer * Grace Harrell as Peliar Zel native * Sue Henley as command officer * David B. Levinson as Broik * Joe Mack as Peliar Zel native * Mary Mascari as Bajoran woman * Mary Meinel-Newport as Bolian * Robin Morselli as Bajoran officer * Stuart Nixon as command lieutenant * John Saint John as Native American Maquis * Unknown performers as ** Alien female colonist ** Alien female Maquis ** Bolian Maquis ** [[Cardassian Bok'Nor merchant officer|Cardassian Bok'Nor merchant officer]] ** [[Cardassian Bok'Nor officer 001|Cardassian Bok'Nor officer 1]] ** [[Cardassian Bok'Nor officer 002|Cardassian Bok'Nor officer 2]] ** Cardassian colonist ** Cardassian Volan III soldier 1 ** Cardassian Volan III soldier 2 ** Colonists ** Council member 1, 2, and 3 ** Ferengi waiter ** Klingon Maquis ** Kressari ** Vulcan council member Stunt doubles * Dennis Madalone as stunt double for Tony Plana * Joe Murphy as stunt double for Marc Alaimo * Patricia Tallman as stunt double for Bertila Damas * Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Richard Poe Stand-ins * John Lendale Bennett – stand-in for Avery Brooks * Mark Lentry – stand-in for Rene Auberjonois, Michael Krawic and Marc Alaimo References 2350; 2356; 2358; admiral; Alpha Quadrant; attaché; Badlands; Badlands asteroid; Bajor; Bajorans; Bajoran Provisional Government; Bajoran sector; Bajoran transport; Bajoran wormhole; Bardeezan; Bardeezan merchant ship; bearing; beer; Bergen; Boday; Bok'Nor; Bolian vessel; Cardassian; Cardassian attack vessel; Cardassian border; Cardassian Central Command; Cardassian pursuit vessel; Cardassian shuttle; cobalt-thorium device; co-conspirator; code of behavior; ; deflector grid; Demilitarized Zone; distress signal; dogma; Earth; engineering personnel; explosive device; extremist; Farius Prime; farmer; Federation; Federation merchant vessel (aka Federation merchant ship); Ferengi; Ferengi wine; frisking; Galadoran; Galador freighter; Galador II; Gallamite; ''Galor''-class phaser bank; golside ore; gun runner; hat; heart; ; gun; impulse generator; impulse signature; jumbo Romulan mollusk; kelindide; kidnapper; Klingon freighter; Kotakian ship; latinum; Lissepians; long range sensor scan; mass murder; Mazurka Festival; mercassium; metric ton; New Berlin; Nog; Norway; Occupation of Bajor; old man; phaser bank; photographic memory; photon launcher; photon torpedo; plasma storm; plomeek soup; Promenade; proprietor; protomatter; proximity scan; Quark's; ramscoop; ranking officer; receipt; Regulon system; Rest and Relaxation; rodinium; Ropal City; Rules of Acquisition; runabout; Saltah'na clock; ; Samuels' daughters; sausage; searching; Second Order; security guard; shield generator; ; ; slip of the tongue; Soltok IV; SID; Starfleet; Starfleet Command; subspace transmission; suicide; three-dimensional chess; toast; troop transport; Volan colonies; Volan II; Volan III; Volan III moon; Vulcans; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan Bill of Rights; Vulcan port; warp signature; "wee small hours"; wild woman; Yridians External links * * * |next= }} de:Der Maquis, Teil I es:The Maquis, Part I fr:The Maquis, Part I (épisode) nl:The Maquis, Deel I Maquis, The, Part I